Gear
Gear pieces are items that can be collected, equipped and upgraded and to some extent customized for the purpose of modifying the stats on heroes. All gear pieces occupy 1 out of the 5 separate slots and can only be equipped to one hero, and no hero has more than one gear piece able to be equipped in more than any one slot. All gear pieces that occupy similar slots across heroes modify the same stats and have the same effect if at the same level. Collecting Level 1 gear for most heroes can be obtained as rewards for completing operations. The exceptions are for heroes whose shards are only available as rewards for completing an arena season, through challenges or from the arena store , with such characters' gear being found in their respective places. All battles in campaign has a chance of dropping one or several, for the 6th, 12th, 18th and 24th battle of each chapter, specific pieces of gear. The gear level varies from 1 to 10, for normal battles or 2 to 20, for heroic battles. While only the 6th, 12th, 18th and 24th battles can be repeated other battles can drop gear that those battles do not include. For example, one of the battles before heroic battle 24, chapter 8 drops level 20 Gloves for Blademaster Robin that the final battle does not include. Raid completion rewards may also include 3 pieces of higher level gear (20, 30, 40, 50 reported). Maximum Limit There is a limit to how many pieces of gear that can be owned (estimated at ~2500). If this limit is reached, then it is impossible to obtain more gear and excess ones must be shattered and any gear obtained from campaign may automatically be converted into 500 or 1,000 credits. WARNING: If gear is claimed from achievements, applies to a number of heroes including Arkham Knight Batman, Heartbreaker Harley Quinn and Mythic Wonder Woman among others, while having the maximum amount of gear allowed, the gear may not be claimed and may not be able to obtain them otherwise. Upgrading and Shattering Gear Gear are upgraded using [[Gear Material|gear material]. Gear material can be obtained by shattering any pieces of gear. It is recommended that, if a duplicate piece of gear at level 1 is obtained, it must first be upgraded before being shattered. It will cost 20 gear material to upgrade but it will also provide the same amount of gear material upon shattering, for a net cost 0, this will increase your chance of getting a gear reforge. Chance Effects Gear can have 1, 2 or 3 chance effects at gear level 5, 20, and 40. They are random addition effects are vary from different pieces of even the same type of gear. 1 Gear Reforge can be spent to reroll a chance effect, similar to rerolling Talents. The Gear Reforge is still consumed even if you choose to keep the original chance effect. Set bonus Each hero has a "Gear Set Bonus" depending on the number of items equipped. These provide further boosts. These are available at 2, 3, 5 pieces equipped, no matter which. Aesthetics Equipping all 5 pieces of gear changes the hero's appearance, both the model and the card. Evolving all 5 pieces to at least level 60 changes it again more noticeably (with glowing effects on most heroes), and the gear pieces themselves also change in appearance. Exceptions are cards based on other media (e.g. Arkham Knight Batman or Multiverse Supergirl), which remain unchanged. Cards that do not change in appearance after all pieces of gear are equipped: * Multiverse Armored Supergirl * Multiverse Batwoman * Multiverse Captain Cold * Multiverse Green Arrow * Multiverse Supergirl * Multiverse The Flash * Multiverse White Canary * Multiverse Black Lightning * Justice League Cyborg * Justice League The Flash * Justice League Aquaman * Justice League Batman * King of Atlantis Aquaman * Arkham Knight Batman * Heartbreaker Harley Quinn * Classic Batman * Classic Superman * Knightmare Batman * Batman Ninja Lord Joker * Batman Ninja Batman * Batman Ninja Gorilla Grodd * Batman Ninja Robin * Batman Ninja Catwoman * Batman Ninja Harley Quinn * Suicide Squad Harley Quinn * Amazon Wonder Woman * Hellboy * Shazam * BvS Superman * Mythic Wonder Woman Trivia *While there is an achievement series for upgrading a piece of gear to certain levels, it is possible to complete it by obtaining a piece of gear that is already at that level, for example, obtaining a piece of gear at level 20 from raids will complete any such achievements at 20 or below. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Terminology